Eran solo un chico y una chica
by Maylenne
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Pansy y Draco deben realizar un trabajo de pociones. Entre mandatos familiares, magia, escobas y calderos, las parejas se cruzan. RW/PP con DM/HG de fondo. ¡Reeditando!
1. De elfos, trabajos e hipogrifos

**Disclaimer:** los hechos y/o personajes de este fanfiction son ficticios, los personajes pertenecen a JKR y yo sólo juego con ellos, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 1 

**De elfos domésticos, trabajos e hipogrifos.**

Pansy Parkinson tenía las cosas claras. Se ató su cabello negro y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Estúpido libro, pensó.

Llevaba media tarde leyendo "La Magia y su Historia" y sin encontrar absolutamente nada útil.

Con gusto ahora estaría tomando sol en los jardines de Hogwarts. Bueno no tomando sol específicamente ya que eso a ella la aburría muchísimo, sino estar por ahí tirada descansando, tonteando con los demás chicos.

Es la última vez que me dejo las cosas para último momento, juró mientras mordía la punta de su pluma.

Dio vuelta la página solo para descubrir que ahí tampoco había nada sobre una supuesta revolución de elfos domésticos, rápidamente contenida por Baldemar, el hechicero vencedor.

No podía no hacer el trabajo. El profesor Binns había dicho específicamente que era una parte importante de la calificación. Y Pansy Parkinson no podía reprobar una materia. No era una alumna brillante, pero tenía buenas notas en general. No se pasaba el día en la biblioteca pero de vez en cuando podía sacrificar una tarde para un trabajo.

Era hija única. Y como tal, una malcriada. "Quiero un micropuff amarillo" le había dicho a su padre. Y su padre se lo había mandado al día siguiente por lechuza al Gran Salón.

Su padre demostraba de esa forma sus sentimientos. Era un hombre muy serio y formal que nunca tenía expresiones de afecto. Pero Pansy sabía que él la quería, era su princesita, su orgullo.

Su madre era una mujer muy enérgica. Delgada, de labios finos, fría y mandona.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella. Ella nunca los había decepcionado. Y para no decepcionar a los Parkinson había que cumplir ciertas normas.

Ser una bruja. Unas chispas a los meses de nacida habían sido suficientes.

Entrar a Slytherin. La casa de la familia. Sí, eso había gritado el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Ser bastante buena alumna. "Acá estoy, comiéndome la tarde" pensó.

Casarse con un Sangre limpia de la misma casa.

Pansy vio entrar a Draco. Siempre tan majestuoso y engreído. Le sonrió seductoramente. Él la saludó con un gesto.

¿Casarme? Pensó, todavía no. Tengo 17 años. Voy a divertirme por un tiempo todavía. Y después sí. Me voy a casar contigo. No te me vas a escapar Draco.

Draco entró a su habitación.

Mierda. Me olvidé de preguntarle sobre el trabajo. Bueno no importa, voy a la biblioteca a buscar otro libro por que evidentemente en este no hay nada. Mejor, así me despejo un poco.

Se levantó. Agarró su libro y una pluma y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir acortó su pollera y se peinó.

Ron Weasley se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Por favor Hermione.

—Te dije que no Ron.

—Por favor, es la última vez que te pido algo.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Pero esta vez no me vas a convencer —Hermione cruzó los brazos y lo miró enojada— este trabajo me costó un montón. Sabes que es uno de mis temas preferidos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero se me pasó. Ahora ya es muy tarde para hacerlo.

—Mal hecho Ron, deberías prestarle más atención al horario que les hice a Harry y a ti. Este trabajo lo pidió el profesor hace una semana.

—Por favor.

—Es mi última palabra.

Ron salió enojado de la sala común. Por más que le pesara, su amiga tenía razón. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así. Como si él fuera un niño.

Aunque qué linda que se ponía cuando lo retaba. Vamos Ron, vuelve a la tierra que ella jamás se fijaría en ti.

Se tropezó con una armadura, la cual se quejó en francés.

—Perdón —respondió medio confuso al tiempo que se ponía colorado.

Soy torpe, irresponsable, juego mal al Quidditch y ni siquiera soy un buen mago. ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí? ¿Por qué habría alguien de fijarse en mí?

Llegó a la biblioteca. Madame Pince lo miró con su acostumbrada simpatía.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba buscando el libro "Grandes brujos del siglo XII".

—A ver —la mujer comenzó a revisar—. Lo siento. Están prestados todos los ejemplares. El último se lo acabo de dar a esa chica.

Ron la miró. Miró sus piernas, morenas, cruzadas seductoramente. Vio como jugueteaba con la pluma en su boca.

Me voy a acercar y le voy a pedir que compartamos el libro. No está nada mal. No sería ningún desperdicio compartir el libro con…

—¿Pansy Parkinson?

—¿Qué pasa comadreja? ¿Vas a quedarte el resto de la tarde mirándome? ¿Tengo hipogrifos en la cara? ¿O en las piernas? —agregó con picardía.

Ron sentía que comenzaba a ponerse colorado. Maldita suerte. De todas las personas del castillo justo ella tenía que tener ese libro.

—Necesito el libro —dijo casi sin pensar.

—Y yo necesito un baño de inmersión y un pony rosa.

—¿Un qué?

—Nada pobretón. Pensé que estábamos contando nuestros deseos.

—En serio necesito el libro. Tengo que hacer un trabajo para Historia de la Magia.

—Yo también. ¿Qué piensas, que voy a leer este libro para pasar el rato? Mi idea de tiempo libre no incluye libros ni biblioteca.

Ron se quedó pensando. Necesitaba hacer ese trabajo.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu novia que te lo haga, como siempre?

—Hermione no es mi novia.

—Pero te gustaría que lo fuera.

Ron la miró sorprendido.

—Adiviné. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Te rechaza?

—No voy a hablar contigo de eso. Ni de nada.

—Como si a mi me interesara tu vida. Pero bueno al final es comprensible. La estúpida esa no es nada fea, ahora que aprendió a arreglarse un poco. Y tonta no es. Hasta una sangre sucia puede darse el lujo de rechazar ciertos chicos.

—¡No llames así a mi amiga!

—¡Silencio! –Madame Pince salió como un huracán y agarró a Ron.

—Tú te vas de este lugar. No se viene a la biblioteca para hablar y mucho menos para gritar.

—Pero Madame Pince… —trató de decir Ron.

—Fuera.

Ron se fue, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Pansy que le sonreía con sorna.

* * *

**N/A:** estoy reeditando los capítulos, corrigiendo algunos errores más bien técnicos (guiones, notas de autora, nombres). La historia seguirá igual.

Saludos, cualquier review es bienvenido.

:D

May


	2. De choques, pociones y sueños

**Disclaimer:** los hechos y/o personajes de este fanfiction son ficticios, los personajes pertenecen a JKR y yo sólo juego con ellos, cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**De choques, pociones y sueños.**

Ron se despertó esa mañana con un malestar. No había hecho el trabajo. Y todo por culpa de ella.

Había regresado dos veces más a la biblioteca. La primera la vio todavía ahí sentada con el libro. La segunda lo pudo conseguir y se sentó en la sala común. Solo para darse cuenta lo pesado que era y supo que para leerlo necesitaba al menos un día entero y ya eran las 12 de la noche.

Le rogó a Hermione una vez más.

—No y no Ron, esto te va a ayudar a que seas más responsable.

Era imposible. Y se caía de sueño, así que se había ido a dormir.

Ahora estaba tratando de abrir los ojos molesto por los ronquidos de Neville y enojado consigo mismo.

—Ahí estás.

Ron se preguntó por un momento si seguía soñando. Ella estaba parada en la puerta de su cuarto, ya perfectamente arreglada y peinada. Sostenía una carpeta en sus manos y le sonreía.

—Acá está tu trabajo —Ron la miró boquiabierto— pero me tienes que jurar que es la última vez. Hice un hechizo para que parezca tu letra y le dejé unos cuantos errores para que no sospeche el profesor.

Ron se levantó como un tornado. Se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—Muy bien Ron de nada, pero dejame respirar.

—Sí, sí perdón —se separó Ron un tanto abochornado.

—Vístete. Vas a llegar tarde y en eso sí no te puedo ayudar.

Hermione le dejó las hojas y salió de la habitación. Ron se quedó sonriendo embobado y solo reaccionó cuando Harry le tiró una almohada.

—¿Has visto?

—Ella no haría eso por mí.

—No empieces Harry.

—Ron es evidente que le gustas.

—Lo hace por que somos amigos.

—¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? ¿Cuándo estén arrugados y viejos? –Harry se levantó de la cama buscando su túnica.

—Nunca.

—No seas así.

—¿Por qué se fijaría ella en mí?

—No vuelvas con eso Ron. Ya tuvimos esta conversación millones de veces. Vamos a ponerle un final a esto. Te doy dos días.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, ya sé —Harry agarró una media— si Gryffindor gana mañana el partido de Quidditch te le declaras.

—No —Ron estaba bastante asustado.

—Vamos Ron, si no lo haces dejas de ser mi amigo. No quiero ser amigo de un cobarde.

—¡No soy un cobarde!

—Bueno entonces, ¿aceptas?

—Está bien. Y si gana Slytherin vas a dejar de molestarme de una vez con este tema.

—Trato.

Los amigos sonrieron conformes. Harry estaba completamente seguro de ganar. Desde que Ron había dejado el equipo (a pesar de que era su amigo la verdad es que jugaba muy mal) habían conseguido un guardián de tercero que era excelente. Llevaban todas las de ganar. Draco Malfoy y su grupo de idiotas no tendrían ninguna chance. Y sus mejores amigos por fin se dejarían de dar vueltas. Sí: Harry Potter estaba muy confiado.

Ron Weasley no.

Café. Pansy odiaba el café. Millicent se sirvió una taza. Ella sintió el aroma.

Tenía sueño. Bostezó tapándose la boca. Vio entrar a Ron en el Gran Comedor. Sonrió pensando si el bobo ese había podido hacer el trabajo finalmente o no. Cuando devolvió el libro ya era bastante tarde.

—Gordo, ¿no comes nada? —dijo mirando a Draco que se encontraba en frente de ella.

—No tengo hambre —contestó él con malos modos.

—Tienes que estar bien para el partido de mañana.

—Siempre estoy bien, Pansy.

Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo.

—Ya lo sé.

La clase había sido aburridísima. Hermione discutiendo con el profesor Binns sobre la independencia de los elfos domésticos. Luego el profesor Binns discutiendo con Hermione sobre la independencia de los elfos domésticos.

Ron casi se duerme sobre su asiento varias veces. La última casi lo logra, pero Harry lo despertó de un codazo en las costillas.

Se veía linda cuando discutía. Ron se concentró en mirarla.

Seis años. Hace seis años que la conozco y todavía no pude… ¿y qué pasa si ella me rechaza? Eso lo había detenido ya en varias ocasiones. Su relación cambiaría para siempre. No estaría bueno arruinar una amistad.

Salieron del aula. Los de Slytherin se dirigían a su clase de Encantamientos. De inmediato comenzaron las burlas. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se miraron con odio. Blaise Zabini dijo algo gracioso y todos se rieron. Lavender reaccionó enojada ya que creía haber escuchado su nombre.

Entre cotorreos, insultos e histeriqueos, Pansy encontró a Ron.

—¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo al final?

—Bárbaro, me saqué una A- —Ron sonreía con burla.

—No puede ser —ella estaba indignada— si no tuviste tiempo para hacerlo.

—Bueno, parece que no soy tan inútil después de todo.

—Ya sé: te lo hizo ella —Pansy sonrió al ver la reacción de Ron. Evidentemente el pelirrojo no sabía mentir— ay Ron, es obvio. Capaz no seas tan inútil, tienes tus métodos veo. Algo le harás para tenerla así a tu amiga.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pansy lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y burla.

—Por favor Ron. Eres tan inocente.

—¿Algún problema? —la profesora McGonagall había aparecido por el pasillo atraída por las voces. Entendió lo que sucedía solo al ver a los gryffindorianos y slytherianos discutiendo.

—Nada profesora —contestó Seamus— solo estábamos pasando.

—Pasen entonces. Y no quiero ningún tipo de agresión.

Los rojos y dorados comenzaron a caminar alejándose del lugar. Pansy se despidió de Ron con una sonrisa burlona y se fue con su grupo, que ya comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su aula.

—¿Qué hablabas tanto con el estúpido ese? —preguntó Millicent.

—Nada, cosas mías —le contestó a su amiga y entró al aula.

—Ok, ¡qué carácter! Te estás contagiando de Malfoy. Tanto tiempo juntos.

—No seas idiota Milli. ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí paradota?

Draco Malfoy revolvió sus cosas.

—¿Alguien vio mi bufanda? —les preguntó a los demás chicos que ya estaban acomodados en sus bancos. Negaron con la cabeza y siguieron riéndose.

—Si tuvieras que estar con una de Gryffindor ¿con cual estarías? —preguntó Blaise.

—Con ninguna. Chicos, estoy preguntando algo importante, no encuentro mi bufanda.

—¿Con ninguna? Uff, Ginny no está nada mal.

—Pero ella es de sexto, Terrence. Y todos estaríamos con ella sin dudas. Pero yo pregunto de séptimo.

Malfoy salió de su aula. Debía de habérsele caído en el trayecto.

Ahora sí que eran idiotas sus amigos. Pensar en las de Gryffindor. Eran todas unas mojigatas ridículas. Antes muerto, pensó. Sería aburridísimo.

Ahora si fueran las últimas brujas de la tierra…

Se chocó con ella. Una maraña de cabellos castaños volvía apresurada al aula de Historia.

—¡Cuidado Granger!

—Perdón, eh, digo ¡córrete Malfoy! ¿No ves que estoy pasando?

—¿Qué pasó Granger? ¿Te olvidaste un libro en el aula y vas corriendo desesperada a buscarlo?

—Pues de hecho, sí –Hermione parecía algo avergonzada, sin embargo se compuso rápidamente— ¿y tú? ¿Te olvidaste tu dignidad, se te calló por algún lado? Oh ya recuerdo: nunca has tenido alguna.

—Así que la señorita Granger está graciosa hoy. Mirá piérdete, que tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

—Eres tú el se está quedando a charlar.

Malfoy la miró con odio, luego la empujó para pasar. Hermione sintió su mano en su hombro y sintió que lo odiaba.

¿_Malfoy, por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?_

_Granger. Ni aunque fuera la última bruja de la tierra,_ juró Malfoy.

Pociones. Ron odiaba esa materia por varios motivos. Snape, las pociones y Slytherin. Tres cosas que a él no se le daban muy bien.

Entraron al aula. Snape con su cabello grasiento los miraba impasible. Se sentó con Harry y Hermione como siempre.

Los verdes y plateados llegaron unos minutos más tarde. Snape no les dijo nada.

—Es injusto —murmuró Ron— si nosotros hubiéramos llegado tarde, nos habría sacado millones de puntos.

—Tienes razón. Ese Snape, te juro Ron que cuando termine el curso voy a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

—Shh —los calló Hermione por miedo a perder puntos por culpa de sus amigos. Draco Malfoy pasó a su lado. Ella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Por qué una persona podía ser tan despreciable?

—Alumnos. Tengo una información para darles.

Todos miraron a Snape que se había levantado de su asiento y ahora los miraba mientras recorría el aula.

—¿Quién sabe lo que es la Poción número 14?

Por supuesto la mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire.

—Profesor, es una poción extremadamente complicada y de difícil preparación que sirve como antídoto infalible ante cualquier caso de envenenamiento. Cualquier mago o bruja debería llevar algo de esta poción a mano.

—Yo no la he autorizado a hablar señorita Granger —dijo Snape de manera poco amable.

Varios Slytherins se rieron. Hermione se puso colorada aunque se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Sin embargo, la explicación es correcta. Y lo que yo vengo a decirles es que vamos a preparar esa poción.

Hermione se retorció emocionada. Varios negaron con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía entusiasmarse ante la propuesta de hacer una poción que pintaba ya como muy difícil? A Ron, en cambio, le pareció adorable su actitud. Aunque por supuesto disimuló y se dedicó, como Harry a quejarse en voz baja.

—No la van a realizar todos, principalmente porque es evidente que algunos de ustedes no están para nada capacitados para realizar una poción de semejante trastorno. Por eso he seleccionado a cuatro alumnos.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse. La mayoría rogaba no ser seleccionado.

—Luego he debido de cambiar mi selección ya que a la profesora McGonagall –ahora Snape pasó a un tono verdaderamente amenazante- no le parecía indicado que todos fueran de mi casa.

Snape volvió a su escritorio.

—Los seleccionados para preparar la poción son: Draco Malfoy

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que él iba a ser uno de los elegidos, aunque no le causaba la más mínima gracia desperdiciar todo ese tiempo. Pero bueno, sacrificios para ser el mejor.

—Pansy Parkinson

Ella sonrió mirando a Malfoy.

—Hermione Granger

Ella respiró aliviada y feliz, aunque luego se dio cuenta de quienes serían sus compañeros de trabajo y lo lamentó.

Esto se pone interesante, pensó Malfoy.

—Y… Ron Weasley.

—¿Quién?

Toda la clase se miraba asombrada preguntándose que tipo de locura era aquella.

Malfoy era el mejor en pociones y el preferido de Snape. Pansy era comprensible porque era también la mejor de Slytherin. Hermione bueno, era la mejor en todo. ¿Pero Ron?

—Sí: Ron Weasley. También sugerencia de la profesora McGonagall. Que yo no comparto para nada —Snape los miró con odio— pero ella opina que el señor Weasley tiene la capacidad adecuada y puede aprovechar la oportunidad para mejorar sus calificaciones.

Los de Slytherin rieron una vez más. Ron, que hasta ese momento había permanecido petrificado y con la boca abierta, se puso colorado.

—Bueno ¡silencio! Ahora abran su libro en la página 24 y lean.

El resto de la clase continuó en paz. Bueno, en toda la paz que puede tener una clase de Slytherins y Gryffindors juntos.

Era la noche anterior al partido. Todos dormían ya en sus respectivas casas. Él estaba soñando con ella.

Sí, sueña extraño decirlo, más aún escribirlo, pero Draco Malfoy soñaba con Hermione Granger.

En su sueño, él le disparaba con una pistola, sí esas cosas ridículas que usan los muggles para matarse entre sí. Pero ella no moría, sino que se elevaba por los aires, acercándose a él. La tenía a solo unos centímetros. Era morena y muy hermosa. Él solo quería besarla.

Se despertó sobresaltado y algo traspirado. Mierda, pensó, era Granger. Necesito urgente una ducha de agua fría. O algo mejor.

Se levantó con velocidad. Cruzó la sala común mientras se peinaba con las manos. Entró al cuarto de las chicas y la vio durmiendo boca abajo. Pansy siempre dormía boca abajo, cuando lo hacía de costado se le dormían las piernas.

—Pansy —Malfoy la sacudió un poco torpemente. Ella no se despertó—. ¡Pansy! —ahora la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

Durante un segundo no entendió que sucedía, pero al verlo ahí sonrió. Le costó saber si era un sueño o la realidad hasta que notó el dolor en el brazo.

—Ay, ¿qué? Ya estoy despierta —dijo soltándose.

—Ven, entonces —Malfoy la arrastró afuera de su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común comenzó a besarla con pasión.

La arrastró contra la pared y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras la chica respiraba con dificultad.

—Draco.

—No —Malfoy se separó y la miró a los ojos— cállate.

Pansy sonrió.

—Callame.

Él la besó otra vez, mientras la tocaba sin piedad. Le mordió el labio con fuerza. Ella aguantó el dolor unos segundos hasta que tuvo que separarse.

—Estás… ay…agresivo hoy.

—¿Te molesta?

—Me encanta.

Volvieron a besarse. La temperatura entre ellos seguía subiendo.

—Estamos en la sala común.

—Mujer ¿puedes callarte de una vez? No estoy acá para conversar Pansy y lo sabes.

—Está bien. Perdón.

Ella no quería arruinarlo. Él era así. Una palabra de más, o de menos y él se iría a buscar a otra. Pansy lo sabía. Y se alegraba de, por lo menos, ser su primera opción.

Se recostó en el sillón. Él sobre ella. No había nada tierno ni delicado en Draco Malfoy. Él era así y a ella la volvía loca.

Terminó y se fue. Ella permaneció recostada en el sillón un tiempo más. Se echó el cabello negro para atrás y esperó que se desaceleraran los latidos del corazón. Se acomodó el camisón y se incorporó. Luego volvió a su cuarto donde se acostó boca abajo para dormir un par de horas más. Se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

**N/A:** reitero, estoy reeditando los capítulos, los iré subiendo a la brevedad.

Agradecería cualquier review y, sin encuentran alguna falla (dedazos, errores en los nombres, guiones) avisen.

Gracias.


End file.
